The Best of Friends
by owluvr
Summary: After they are sorted into different houses, Lily wants to be best friends with Snape.  But Snape wants to be more than that.  Written for LoopeyandLovely's The Lion and the Serpent A Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge on HPFC


The Best of Friends

A/N-This is my entry for LoopyandLovely's The Lion and the Serpent a Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge. Basically what the title says, but it doesn't have to be romance between the too. So my Gryffindor is Lily Evans Potter and my Slytherin is Severus Snape. Prompts are lost and roses. It's in Snape's POV. Enjoy!

"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonagall called out, and my heart sank. I was hoping she was in Slytherin, but I knew that she wasn't going to be. She wasn't sneaky or sly. I waited, trembling while the Sorting Hat sat on her head. Finally it made its choice.

"Gryffindor!" It called out, and The Gryffindor table (which I was right by) was cheering loudly so no one even noticed my sigh. Lily gave me an I'm-so-sorry-smile. Her smiles always work on me. And she smells…like roses and…

"Snape, Severus," Professor McGonagall calls out. I'm so lost in my daydream about Lily that I don't even hear and she has to call my name twice.

"Snape, Severus!" She yells louder. I run up to the hat, nearly tripping, and everyone starts to laugh. The Sorting Hat is placed on my head.

"Quite an entrance," It says, "Oh, you were daydreaming about the girl, I see. She was here a few minutes ago, you know. But where to put you?"

_With Lily. I want to be with Lily._

"Even if it means not being in Slytherin?" It asked.

_I don't care, just put me with Lily._

"But you do care, you care a lot. I'm not going to let you stay in a house that you wouldn't be any good in just because of a girl. So it better be…

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled the last word to the whole hall and I walked over and sat next to a blond-haired fifth year with a prefect badge. I felt lost. I wasn't going to be in a house with Lily for the next seven years, I would be lucky if she was in three of my classes.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. What's your name?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"S-sssseverus-ssss S-sssnape," I stutter. Why does my name have to have so many s's in it?

That night, before I went to sleep, my last thought was on Lily, and her green eyes, her red hair, and how she smelled like roses.

The nest day Lily came up to me just before lunch.

"Hey Sev," She said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. I love the way she says my name.

"Hey Lily," I said back, trying to sound causal.

"I just wanted to say that I know that we are not in the same house anymore, but we still are going to be friends right?" She asks.

"Of course," I said, "But not just friends right?"

"Of course not!" She says, and for a second, I really do think that she is going to say what I've been waiting to hear her say my whole life, "We're going to be the best of friends," I swallow a lump in my throat.

"Right," I said, trying to not sound like I have a lump in my throat, "The best of friends," How could I have thought she meant anything else? She reaches her hand out, and I thought she wanted me to hold it. I was about to when she spoke.

"Sev? Come on, shake my hand, it's not dangerous," She laughs a little, and I smile even though I'm dying inside. I take her hand and shake it. Her hand is soft, and warm and she is smiling like crazy, and her eyes are all lit up…

"Lily? Are you coming to lunch or what?" I hear a voice and turn to see a group of girls waiting for her. Lily already has other friends. She doesn't need me.

"Give me one second!" She yells back and then she turns to me, "Bye Sev, see you later," And she runs off to join her friends. And that day, the lily in me started to die.

A/N-I just wanted to clear something up. The "lily" that Snape is referring to at the end, is like a metaphorical lily. So it's symbolic. Snape doesn't have an actual lily inside of him, nor does he have a little bit of Lily Evans inside of him. It's just supposed to represent his friendship will Lily dying. So yeah that's all. Wish me good luck in LoopeyandLovely's The Lion and the Serpent a Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge!


End file.
